User talk:Tierrie
You are now offically an admin In case you hadn't noticed the extra buttons, or news, I just wanted to let you all know that you are officially an admin. provides a good run-down, but it's basically just a matter of blocking the bad guys, deleting the bad pages , and continuing to edit as you have been. Loleil 11:19, December 19, 2009 (UTC) :Are you kidding? It's wonderful. No more having to worry about accidentally deleting the wrong one of your templates. Though was there any reason you didn't just move it and suppress the redirect? Mad with power? Loleil 05:24, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Re: Recipies! Ooo I love it! Great work guys. I agree that the Herbalism etc., pages should be about the skill, not the items made by the skill. If those pages turn out to be reeealy short, we could just redirect the pages back to Skills. And yay for new sorting technology. Loleil 05:53, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Template Breakage I posted this on my talk in response to Loleil (this issue now spans ~five articles lol: ---- The problem isn't from editing the templates in the RTE (not that that really works considering the tags), that works as well as it should. The problem is when I use the templates, save the page, then go back in to edit it in the RTE. The moment I do, shit hits the fan. I don't even have to change anything lol. If you would like a first hand demonstration, try uncommenting the template calls in Primal Spells, specifically right under Flame Blast. Save the page, edit it again (in RTE), and enjoy the multiplying (oh yes) empty paragraphs . ---- In general, the issue is that using several templates, one after the other, as is necessary for abilities (since they differ in even what sections they have), generates a lot of extra, blank paragraph tags ( ) in the generated HTML when the page is re-edited. --Various Pickles 09:57, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Pics Glad you like:) It was certainly a new experience trying to stop my guys killing Revenants too quickly, to give me chance to get the money shot! --Zoev 10:46, December 20, 2009 (UTC) sortable tables! Genius!--Mytharox 20:43, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Template question Thanks for your comments about the approach to codex templates - I wonder who that genius you mention might be ... :) As you are clearly a god of templates, I hope you can help me with a problem I'm having. I take your point that tables might not be the best way to structure the codex summary info, so I've set up a new template Template:CodexSummary to output information in much the same way as it was presented before I changed the pages over to the new CodexTransformer template. However, if you have section editing turned on in your preferences and go to Codex:_Controls#Tactics and use the edit link, you'll see my problem. (I was thinking of formatting the codex single pages with some of the longer pieces of text, such as "Further info", in sections on the main page rather than in the infobox itself too, but was put off by this same problem.) Do you know if there's a way to turn off section editing for specific pages so that users can't accidentally mess things up? Or do you have any other suggestions for handling the issue? Thanks for your help! --Zoev 23:58, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Whisky The scotch is in Scotland (with me) I'm afraid! I'll have a wee dram for you though :) --Zoev 02:56, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :You're safe - I'm in Edinburgh and we have to import our whisky here. Though I don't know what you've got against Speyside: I'm very partial to the Macallan. This Ardbeg I'm drinking at the moment is a bit much ;) --Zoev 03:12, December 22, 2009 (UTC) ::Speysides may not call you back in the morning, but at least they're easy! I do like Islays, but I sometimes want something less in-yer-face. Though sometimes that peaty taste is exactly what the doctor ordered. Soda water, though! Sacrilege! A dash of tap water or nothing for me. --Zoev 05:01, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :::''True/False: '' - With my templates I have to confess this is a complete fraud (any non-zero/non-space string supplied in summaryonly and excerptonly will evaluate as true). It's not ideal is it?! Could you point me to one of your templates that uses true/false switches and I'll try to get mine working the same way. Ta! --Zoev 12:11, December 22, 2009 (UTC) Cleaning Up Redirects I've been doing a lot of work in Category:Ability Templates and more recently in Category:Utility Templates (a handful of low-level templates for doing all the little things that the ability templates need). By virtue of tweaking the design (moving articles around, deleting some, etc) of the templates over and over again, I've managed to create a horrible web of redirects... somewhere. Aside from the List of Redirects page I can't really find any info on where they are kept. I'd like to manually clear out all the random ones I've generated today (they are isolated to just me) - do I need admin to do something like that? --Various Pickles 18:40, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Thank you for the invite, and the welcome, glad to be here! Inheriting categories from templates Hello there - hope you had a good Christmas! I have another template-related question for you. I've made some changes to the categories that are automatically assigned to codex entries via Template:CodexSinglePage. (I've used this to assign categories rather than the Transformer or Infobox templates as I don't want them to get attached when including codex info on other pages - if you think there's a better way of doing it please let me know.) But my problem is this - though the categories (eg Category:Codex: Books And Songs) appear correctly when an individual page is opened, the codex entry doesn't appear on the category page until it's been opened and re-saved. Is there some way I can force the wiki to reassess what categories the codex entry pages are in? Thanks for your help! --Zoev 10:45, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Hey, where you get Imperial Edge, I cant find it. Vandal IP 81.153.10.51 has been going around blanking articles, adding nonsense, and generally been making the wiki his personal playground. Mind taking care of him? Thanks!--WouldYouKindly 12:54, January 4, 2010 (UTC) See "Helping out" Heading Please check Forum:Front Page changes and comment on this. -- Snfonseka 03:55, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Project Juggernaut I don't wish to sound like a fool but... what is it? Tetracycloide 19:48, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Templates - Item Links Hello, in attempt to help the site I am currently making a project on the item listings, Zoev has advised me this is already a work in progress. I notice this site doesn't have the same tooltip code like WoWWiki's http://www.wowwiki.com/Template:Item, and wonder if this is a part of the work in progress? I think the article scrollover tooltip could be very helpful on this site. If there is a way I can help with this I can certainly try. :) Hollowness 22:45, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :I am a little new to Templates but also, I am quite willing to learn, the above refference is the only guidline I know and since this site is written differently, do you have any recommendation on research for propperly writing and using Templates on wikia or the code references we use? But yes, Items themselves are apart of my project basically all enchanted items (starting with weapon/armor) to appear more uniformal and complete. I am planning on having photoshop installed on my computer to upload more and accurate icons and images, and considering cropped item screenshots for posible image for scroll over. I am currently not at home (and on a computer from hell) so this won't be possible till probably next weekend but any current or historical disccussion on what direct the admins are looking towards, I can try to keep along with the sceme of things. Hollowness 18:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, I am not meaning the differentiate between enchanted and non, I just think enchanted of "items with an effect" as if it were are my priority. Thanks for the links, yes, toolset was another thing on my to do list, its currently not working on my computer my boyfriend though it is his field of work, hasn't assited me with the common toolset "Unable to connect to the database" error (trying him to do it this week while I am away from home :P). Hollowness 21:35, January 10, 2010 (UTC) Yet another vandal (repeat offender back for more to be exact) 213.133.214.2 has been going around vandalizing peoples' userpages. Thought you might like to know. Thanks!--WouldYouKindly 13:58, January 11, 2010 (UTC) Happy new year! Thanks for your message, Tierrie, and happy new year. That GFF thingy sounds very interesting, if not really an appropriate project for your vacation! It possibly isn't too late for the current Codex work either, because whilst I've gone through the Character codex entries in the toolset and copied and pasted them into the wiki, I've not yet done this for the other areas, and I know there are typos and inaccuracies because I've spotted some. To be honest, I've not even worked out how to find all the codex entries in the toolset (I've not found the quest-related ones or any DLC ones). I've only had a brief look at the toolset and I'm stumbling around in the dark. If it genuinely is simple to extract Codex entries, then, once I'm done with my current task of categorising the entries, I might take you up on that offer. --Zoev 01:23, January 12, 2010 (UTC) (PS. Whilst I've lived in Scotland for six years and do enjoy my single malts, I feel I should clarify that I am actually English. I'm sure there must be some dire punishment for a sassenach who masquerades as a true-blooded Scot!) ::Thanks! My email is my username plus @blueyonder.co.uk. No rush, as I reckon that categorising and other bits and pieces I want to do will take at least a few days. Good night! Zoev 02:32, January 12, 2010 (UTC) See Also and Main templates Hi Tierrie. Just a minor point about the See Also template and the Main templates that you can choose to ignore if you wish. The Main template puts a colon after the leading text, whereas See Also doesn't, which makes it look a little odd when the two appear immediately next to another as I've got happening throughout, eg, Codex: Creatures and on Category:Codex: Spell Combinations. Any chance of putting a colon into See Also or taking it out of Main? Not a big deal if not! --Zoev 16:25, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for doing this. And as a reward, I'll pick on you for a really tedious question I was just thinking of getting in contact with an admin about! I just noticed that, if you're browsing Category:Characters, only the first few sub-categories are shown on the first page and the others appear only if you browse through the next 200 characters and so on. This seems a really bizarre way of displaying things - surely it would be more useful if all the sub-categories were displayed on the first page (at least, unless there are more than 200 of them!)? Do you think there's any way to do that, or is it an inbuilt wikia thing that there's no control over? This will only affect categories with more than 200 articles, but we do have a few of them and it's those for which it would be handy to see and browse through the available sub-categories. Do tell me to go away and stick this on a forum if you don't have the answer to hand! --Zoev 18:07, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Items I was just working on getting an item template wrote so we could have a list of items on the quest items and usable items page. I'll go back and edit out the high low to just value. --Polexian 18:07, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Project Juggernaut - Crafting I am not sure if this is the place to post this, but I would be interested in helping out with the crafting part. It interests me to make maybe a list of crafting costs and profits and places to buy the unlimited sources such as flasks, deathroots etc. Perhaps this already exists, but I have not been able to find it. Anyhow, if you are interested in letting me help with this part of the project, please let me know, or something similar. I have the PS3 version, not sure if this makes a difference. Quietscribe 19:20, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Numerous recent edits - curious... I was just following some of the edits you'd recently done and noticed that viewing the previous revisions including some I'd made ages ago, that the page appeared in an almost unviewable format...I presume (and was just curious and hence why I'm asking) that the edits your making are not actually fixing someone else's mistakes but rather making all the existing pages compatible with some new code you've applied as part of your Project Juggernaut? PhilV 23:31, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Also I was just wondering, why don't the Total Armour and Total Fatigue columns work (empty), for Item Sets or sole pieces when displayed on certain pages ...such as your old 'favourite' the Legendary Items page (there's a joke in there somewhere). PhilV 23:40, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Now I'm really confused. I suspected it might be simple, that the data wasn't populated so I added the Totals data for Effort Armor Set (as an experiment) - but it didn't really work as I'd hoped it might (I don't know the behind the scenes mechanics you've created) - so I reverted my changes (back to your last revision). But then afterwards, viewing the page again, the totals are there...just as I'd entered them...but I'd already reverted the edit, and I am very confused as to what's just happened. PhilV 23:51, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Aha, thank you - now that I understand how it works I will update things as & when I can. In your opinion if a Set bonus reduces Fatigue or adds Armour, should these figures be included in the total stats for the Set? I would say 'yes' - but what do you think? PhilV 23:57, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Help with templates again I come again in supplication to the god of templates. You may not have spotted my post in the wiki forums about my new "fancy" random character generator template. It so nearly works, but it's meant to take a parameter specifying the desired width of the picture and I can't get it to do what I want (it just ignores the parameter and uses the default width). Now clearly I've just done something stupid with the syntax, but I can't for the life of me see what. I'd really, really appreciate it if you could take a look at my forum post and see if you can spot where I've gone wrong. --Zoev 23:04, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Meh. Thanks for checking this out for me - I suppose I really should have thought to do that test myself! Now, I wonder if I can write the template in such a way I can have the width outside the choose statements ... I'll have a play around, but if not I guess I'm just stuck with a single width. --Zoev 23:52, January 13, 2010 (UTC) ::So maybe one day I can get my template working as intended. For now, I give up. One width will have to fit all. Thanks again for your help - I've put a link to the big report you found on the template page for future reference. --Zoev 00:17, January 14, 2010 (UTC) ItemTransformer Would one of you two edit ItemTransformer to include these two lines please. :itemtable=ItemTableRow * style=itemtable: Template:ItemTableRow --Polexian 17:02, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Icon Images Hey, I have been using this wiki regularly since I got the game and I love all the work you guys do. I figured I would start trying to contribute some of my own, so I have been dabbling with editing pages here and there and realized I don't really know how to do much, heh. I was wondering first of all if you could let me know where you get the icon images to upload for creating item pages? I was going to make some for the new items you can get in the RtO DLC. Thanks for the help! It's my pleasure, and I know HOW to upload an image, my question is where the heck do you pull the icon images from? I see no logical way to get it from my pretty little Xbox over to my computer files. Good call on the whole bioware social thing...it looks like if I actually equip the items on my main character I can save the image files from there as soon as it updates. Good thing the profile I did this on has my main character as a rogue with ridiculously high strength, hehe. :) Im also trying to figure out how to actually add the nifty item info table thingy...I see how to create the page and select it to be an item, but it seems to default to one for an armor piece and I want to make one for a dagger! Is there an easy way to do this or should I just look at another dagger's code page and copy from there? Darksnow217 22:24, January 14, 2010 (UTC)Darksnow217 Can Halp! Sure, I'm happy to tackle that. I might be a bit slow on adding pics until I get my new lappy, but I can get started on on some the content changes today. Loleil 22:48, January 14, 2010 (UTC) Incorrect Page Name Another question...someone else created a page for the new item Maric's Blade, however they titled the actual page as King Maric's Blade which leaves a total disambiguation for the item. Is there a way to change the name of the page to be the actual item name, or would I need to create a total new one and have the other one deleted?